Although in-flight occurrences of fire are rare, both prudence and government regulation dictate that fire protection be provided onboard aircraft. Onboard fire protection measures should ideally be not only effective but also lightweight, extremely reliable, low maintenance and low cost, among other things. The use of fireproof or fire-resistant materials is often proposed for use in fire risk areas such as oil coolers and heat exchangers containing flammable fluids (such as fuel), however the use of such materials typically adds unwanted weight and cost. Nonetheless, this solution does offer satisfactory reliability essentially because its achieves fire protection self-sufficiently and automatically. Still, improvement in cost and weight remain desired.